the_bean_cafefandomcom-20200216-history
Bane of my Existence
Bane of my Existence is the third episode of Battle Heroes X (anime) and is the first episode to introduce Bane and is also the first episode to incorporate only two protagonist characters. It is also the first episode to explain how they are humans and how they are Pokemon as well. It aired on January 1st, 2015 and January 2nd, 2015 on TV Nexus. Which is a huge gap. Cast Julius as Jolis Flawless Zack Fair as Zack the Kabutops Bane as Bane the Banette Chan as Chan Hoji as Hoji Now featuring: Ghost Bots The Episode SPD EMERGENCY POWER RANGERS SPD POWER RANGERS TO THE RESCUE POWER RANGERS SPD POWER RANGERS TO THE RESCUE HEROES ON YOUR SIDE HEROES FOR ALL TIME OUT TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE IF IT'S NEAR OR FAR YOU CAN ALWAYS CALL OUT SPACE PATROL SPACE PATROL SPACE PATROL SPACE PATROL DELTA GO GO GO POWER RANGERS GO!!! POWER RANGERS SPD POWER RANGERS TO THE RESCUE GO GO SPD Julius is at the park, relaxing. He got bored of staying at the house in his room while Zack talked about how he had a breakfast fetish online. Zack pokes Julius, outside, at the park, relaxing. "Hm?" He notices Zack. "What do you want?" "Uh, I want...someone in the house to clean the dishes?" He says, awkwardly. "Fine..." He gets up, walking back to the house. The sun goes down in three minutes, and the moon pops up. "Strange, isn't it." says Zack, getting into the house. "Hm?" He starts, thinking about numerous things. Ugh. A few minutes later, he finally finishes, cleaning his hands before walking into his room to think of something else to do. "Zack?" Ugh. He gives up, walking out again. Nothing much to do. Maybe a walk would make him feel better. "Hey, Julius?" He asks. "What." He turns around. "It suddenly turned night. It's 3 PM." He says. "So?" He replies. "It's 3. Fucking. PM." He says, facepalming. "Ugh." He turned back around. "What do you mean." "Midnight at 3 PM isn't a good sign. Bane's probably up to something." He says. "Whatever. I would kick his butt if he tried to attack me." He started walking again. "So, uh, wanna play that card game we bought yesterday?" He asks. "No thanks. Want to come with me?" "Sure...where?" He asks. "Umm..the park." He said, walking towards it. He followed. "Sure." "Hehe." He laughed a bit. "Thinking about Popple again?" He snickered. "What makes you think that?" "Laughing, breakfast fetish..." He says. "It was a dream, Zack." He rolls his eyes a bit. "Surely displays how weird you are." He says, scratching his head. "Ugh. Fine. It was about her." He sits on a park bench. "So you do like her..." "Yeah..but don't tell anyone." He sighs. "I won't...." He says, giggling. Meanwhile on Bane's Shuttle. Bane is sitting in his chair, eating an enigma berry, his favorite food. What could they be up to. He beams down to the park, noticing the ice fox and Zack. He notices Bane and starts to poke zack "What?" He says. "Gee, boss, uh, uh, uh..." Says Chan and Hoji both. "Do we get to uh, uh, uh, do something???" They both ask at the same time. "Of course, you fools! He yells, pointing at Zack and Julius. "Get them!" "Bane." He gets up, sprinting off. "Of course sir!" They both said at the same time. Chan and Hoji drop down at the park, freezing Julius in place while Zack is just standing there. Chan and Hoji summon the "Ghostbots." "Have fun, losers!" They both say as both of them teleport back to the Shuttle. "Oh great." Zack un-freezes Julius. "Think it's time to morph now." He says. He glares at Zack. "I'm an ice type. I didn't need your help." "Of course you did. So, uh, let's morph?" He says. "Fine." "Take it, away, Red Ranger." He says, unamused. Suddenly, he's wearing Red Ranger gear. A shadow ball flies at the two. He turns into the Green Ranger. He holds his blaster, looking at the Ghostbots. Chan and Hoji, at the space shuttle, have full access to the Ghostbots. They can make the bots invisible so the battling would be a bit more challenging. Umm...Julius gets two blasters. Zack's on the ground after the shadow ball. He quickly gets back up and fires several lasers at the Ghostbots. "Ugh. Ghostbots, take care of them." He finishes his enigma berry before melting into the shadows. Some of the ghostbots fall dead onto the ground, exploding, then killing several other Ghostbots. "Oh no!!!" Chan says. Hoji pulls a switch and makes the three remaining Ghostbots invisible. "Umm..." He makes a blizzard appear, attempting to hit the remaining ghostbots. Zack blindly fires his laser, destroying the two ghostbots. "Hm....all done. He says, changing back. "We did it. Morphed for the first time and, uh, destroyed some bots." He says, panting. "Yeah...so let's keep that secret between..us..hm?" He huffs, looking to him. "Nah, I'll tell Popple..." He says. "Why?" "She has to know. She hasn't been happy without seeing you, and I know that from experience. Last time I saw her at school she hasn't been doing...well." He says. "What, she tried cutting herself?" "No, she's not doing well in Math, History, Science...and she's been depressed." He says. "What's that got to do with it." "She's happy when she sees you, Julius." He says. "Pffft. Eh. I'm heading back..." He gets up, walking back. "Whatever." He says, sitting down on the park bench. "Aren't you coming back with me?" He runs back. "Maybe later, I have to relax." He says, the sun rising up. "Mmm...c'mon, we'll do that thing you like." He sighs. "Okay..see ya later." He starts off home. After a few minutes, he comes back home. "I'm back!" He yells. Julius is asleep in bed, dreaming. "Hehehehe..." Waking up, he sighs. "Zack?" "Hey there, Julius." He says. "Hey.." He replies. "Zack?" He starts. "Yes?" He says. "Have you had a girlfriend before?" He waits for an answer. "I did, but, she's passed away, and I don't want to talk about it." He says, looking down. He seems to be a bit depressed. "Aw, okay then.." He puts a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Why did you ask though?" He asks. "Umm..no reason. Yous seem sad." "No, seriously, why did you ask? Did you want advice?" He says, amused all of a sudden. "No! Not at all!" He looks away. "...Okay then." He says, wanting to start a different topic. "What do you want to do now? Probably a while before Cloud wakes up." "Wanna have a short little training session?" He asks. "Helpful for battle, but I'll always beat you. "Hm. You're on. Lemme grab my double-chained blades." He runs to his room. Zack's sword is already in his hands, it just suddenly appeared. "How did...nevermind. Prepare yourself!" He gets into a stance. He gets into his fighting stance. "3...2...1...GO!" He yells, his sword hitting one of Julius' blades. Julius held his ground, swinging the other at Zack. Zack quickly grabbed his stun blaster and the other blade was just stuck there. He shot Julius' leg. "Gah!" He fell to one knee, unable to move the other for some reason. Three swords appeared behind him, all of them went after Julius' back side. "OWWW!!" He fell down, muttering something. "So I win again." He says, full of himself. "You grabbed my stun gun.." "That wasn't yours. It's mine. I made it myself..." He says. "Wow." He gets up, slowly. "Oh right, weapons can suddenly appear in my hands, I have my own weapons database server." He says. "No wonder..." His mind moves on to other things. "Mmm....Wait." "So, wanna fight as Pokemon? We never went into our Pokemon stage." "Wait what. We have pokemon stages. .-." "Sigh, we have our weapons database server, weapons database is a sister site to Pokemon Database! You take a quiz and you get a Pokemon and you can transform into it, you took the quiz, right?" He asks, panting after the battle. "Ummm...yeah." He answers. "So let's transform, then." He says. "Fine." He turns into...a Glaceon. "Wow. Glaceon." He turns into a Kabutops. "Woah, I have scythe hands." He says, looking at his clear, silver, sharp scythes. "And um....I'm wearing a tuque apparently." He sighs. "Right, so our Pokemon Database server is slightly different, whenever we enter the simulation battle, we can't use Pokemon moves. We just do combat." He says. "But I can alter this in some simulations, that is, if I was on my admin account..." He says, snobbishly. "Pffftt." He laughs a bit. "But, yes, default combat system is normal combat. Wanna begin the simulation?" He asks, unamused and bored. He got tired of winning all the time. "Hah. Fine then." He crouches. "3...2...1...GO!" He says, charging at Julius with his scythe hands. He tries charging, but falls down due to not being use to being on all four. "Ugh." Zack just cuts Julius open with his scythe hands. He looks at him, eyes opened completely. Lol RIP Jolis Flawless. With that, they exit the simulation and they're back to normal, as humans. "Jeez, that was too easy." He says. "Why can't you put up a challenge for once?" He asks. "Maybe because it's 6 pm?" He rubs his eyes. "Oh right, you sleep because you're lazy." He says. "I'm going back to the house..." He says walking back home. "I'm not lazy! I'll prove it!" He runs after Zack. He teleports into the house. "Hehehe..." He laughs at Julius' attempt to not be lazy. However, he felt sorry. Finally getting there, he sighs. How would he prove he wasn't lazy? "I'm going to go and like, sleep." He yawns. "The only lazy person is you because you don't train." He laughs, closing the door to his room and locking it, and he finally went to sleep on his comfortable bed. "I do tr--ugh." He sighs and gets into bed. THE END. CHECK OUT EPISODE 2 OF BATTLE HEROES X ONLY ON SUCK MY ASS, ZACK. Links http://piratepad.net/ep/pad/view/ro.Vgq1s8kCxH2TjgJ/latest - Read it. PIRATEPAD MESSED UP SO PLEASE USE THE TIMESLIDER. Trivia * This episode pioneered a lot of things. Weapons Database and Pokemon Database. Pokemon Quiz to take so you can transform into a pokemon. Weapons Database personal servers and private servers. Bane the Banette and his goons. * This is Bane's first appearance in Season 1. * This is also Chan and Hoji's first appearance. Category:Anime episodes